The present invention relates to endoscopic devices for performing localized resections of gastro-esophageal lesions.
Endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus are known in the art and are utilized to provide a variety of surgical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715 to Green, et al. discloses an endoscopic stapling device configured to be inserted through a small entrance wound in the abdominal cavity to place rows of staples in body tissue. This device has a limited range of motion in that the stapling assembly at the distal end of the instrument can only be rotated about the central axis of the instrument.
An endoscopic stapling apparatus purporting to have a greater range of motion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,013 to Green et al. This device has an articulating stapling assembly mounted for pivotal movement about an axis extending transverse to the central axis of the instrument. An endoscopic stapling device designed to be inserted through a small incision in a body wall and purporting to have an increased range of motion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,098 to Tsuruta et al. A stapling assembly of this device curves away from a central axis of the instrument to a 90xc2x0 angle so that it can more easily reach tissue spaced from the central axis. This device incises tissue clamped within the stapling assembly and places staggered lines of staples on both sides of the incision.
The present invention is directed to a system for stapling tissue comprising a flexible endoscope and an operative head including a pair of opposed, curved tissue clamping jaws sized to pass through an esophagus, the jaws being moveable with respect to one another between an open tissue receiving configuration and a closed tissue clamping configuration, a first one of the curved jaws including a stapling mechanism and a second one of the jaws including a staple forming anvil surface, the stapling mechanism including staple slots through which staples are fired arranged in a row extending from a proximal end of the first jaw to a distal end thereof in combination with a control handle which, when the operative head is in an operative position within one of a patient""s stomach and esophagus, remains outside the patient, the control handle including a first actuator for moving the jaws relative to one another and a second actuator for operating the stapling mechanism.